


Only Fools Rush In

by likelynaked



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, no legit y'all they're like...40 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelynaked/pseuds/likelynaked
Summary: It’s been nearly a year since they’ve seen each other in person, the last time being at their combined press conference, announcing they won’t be resigning with the Leafs and thus subsequently retiring. Since then, Auston’s been collecting a steady list of clients for his agency, new guys in the league, a couple guys from the Jays, and Mitch had been appointed Assistant Coach for the Leafs. Auston remembers him announcing it, making some joke aboutactually, looks like I am resigning, getting the crowd of reporters at the press conference to laugh.Mitch was always good at that, making people laugh.





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me if I have any clue how to end anything ever. 
> 
> This has been sitting in the Notes app of my phone forever, so, instead of studying for finals, I finished it and edited it, because I'm garbage (: 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you all enjoy! Title is blatantly snatched from a song mentioned in the fic, and of course I concede the rights of those lyrics to the writer.
> 
> Aaaand the usual! If you find this by googling yourself, or know anyone mentioned, please save us all the embarrassment and click away! This is a work of fiction.

“Only you would try and upstage the bride by wearing a burgundy and gold jacket.”

  
Auston recognizes that voice immediately, probably could even if he hadn’t heard it for ten years, and his assumptions are confirmed when he turns around and sees the bright, smiling face of Mitch Marner, blue eyes crinkling at the corners, hair shining in the early afternoon sun.

  
“I would do no such thing,” Auston defends, and Mitch just smiles even brighter.

  
“Nah, you look good, though,” Mitch says. It comes out kind of shy, which is different, because Auston’s used to Mitch complimenting him unashamedly any chance he gets.  
Auston smiles, punches Mitch’s shoulder lightly. “Thanks, you too,” he says, smiling down at Mitch.

  
It’s been nearly a year since they’ve seen each other in person, the last time being at their combined press conference, announcing they won’t be resigning with the Leafs and thus subsequently retiring. Since then, Auston’s been collecting a steady list of clients for his agency, new guys in the league, a couple guys from the Jays, and Mitch had been appointed Assistant Coach for the Leafs. Auston remembers him announcing it, making some joke about _actually, looks like I am resigning_ , getting the crowd of reporters at the press conference to laugh.

  
Mitch was always good at that, making people laugh.

  
“Good season, you guys had,” Auston says, for lack of being able to think of anything else. Mitch absolutely beams in response, obviously proud of his team, the team he helped get to the conference finals.

  
“Thanks,” Mitch replies, preening. “Wish we’d gone all the way, though.”

  
“Always next season.”

  
Mitch nods, shrugging, before grabbing Auston by the elbow and leading him across the beach where the ceremony is being held to where some of the guys from the team last season are meandering. Auston goes to shake their hands, cordial and overly formal, before Jones gives his outstretched hand an incredulous look and pulls Auston in for a hug, Xavier and Max following after.

  
“Was waiting for you two to finally show your faces again,” Jones teases after also hugging Mitch. Mitch retaliates by reaching up and messing up Jones’ artfully quaffed hair, making Jones squawk and duck away, Mitch laughing bright and open.

  
Auston doesn’t realize he’s been staring until Xavier clears his throat pointedly, and Auston shoots his gaze over to him only for Xavier to cock an eyebrow at him, knowing smirk etched across his face.

  
“So, what have you two been up to?” Xavier asks, sly.

  
Mitch scoffs good naturedly. “This man,” he says, pointing an accusatory finger at Auston’s chest, “hasn’t bothered to make any plans to see me all year.” He says it teasingly, but there’s an obvious tension in the circle, all of a sudden, Auston feeling exceedingly guilty.

  
He hadn’t meant to avoid Mitch, he was just busy, and it seemed when he was free, Mitch was on the road. And the first time Mitch had texted, asking to hang out, Auston had been in Arizona, and then the next time he was on a date, and the time after that he had a client meeting. Auston remembers the heavy ache every time he declined, remembers even more vividly the painful disappointment as Mitch stopped asking to meet up, instead sticking to texts and the occasional video call, Auston wishing he was brave enough to just ask to see Mitch.

  
“Sorry for pulling a disappearing act on you,” Auston says, slow and genuinely apologetic.

  
Mitch smiles, shy, and it feels like it’s just the two of them, for a moment. “It’s okay, you’re seeing me now, right?”

  
“Yeah,” Auston murmurs. And when he glances up again he realizes the rest of the guys have left them alone.

  
“Wanna go sit? Think the ceremony is starting, soon,” Mitch asks, and he’s right, the rest of the patrons taking their seats before the alter, the band getting ready to play.

Auston motions for Mitch to lead the way, following him to a row of white chairs near the middle, so they can get a good view but not be taking up space meant for family, Mitch explains. Auston and Mitch did only play two seasons with the groom, and while they’re friends, Auston doesn’t consider himself someone who would have the honour of sitting front row.

  
The groom, Brendan, walks up the aisle towards the alter and takes his spot to the side of the minister as the music starts up. Next comes the bridesmaids and groomsmen, all dressed in different shades of blue. Auston supposes it fits the theme of a beach wedding. Finally, the bride, Jillian, steps up to the edge of the rolled out carpet, everyone in the audience turning to watch as she walks. Auston glances up at Brendan, sees him wipe at his eyes, smiling soft and so in love at Jillian. When Jillian smiles back, warm and just for them, Auston comes to the sharp realization that he wants this, wants someone to look at him like that in a crowd, like they’re the only two people there.

  
He turns to his other side to look at Mitch, realizes Mitch is already looking at him, and when he smiles, soft and small and private, Auston realizes that it might be the right time to finally go for what’s been standing right in front of him for two decades.

  
“Hey,” he murmurs, reaching over with one hand to wrap his pinky around Mitch’s on his lap.

  
Mitch looks surprised, but only for a moment, before his expression turns even softer.

  
“Hey,” he murmurs back, before turning his attention back to the alter as the minister announces it is time to begin the vows.

  
Brendan and Jillian keep it short and sweet, each having written their own vows for each other, some of it personal, some of it funny. Auston tears up a little bit, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, and laughs at himself for being soft. Auston claps with the rest of the audience when they kiss, glancing over at Mitch, who’s looking extremely misty-eyed. Auston nudges him with his elbow, raising his eyebrows has he smiles at him, Mitch returning the grin easily.

  
They stand up as the bride and groom leave the alter, Auston offering his elbow for Mitch to link his with. Mitch gladly accepts, and waltzes them away from the crowd of chairs towards the veranda of the hotel where the reception is being held, just behind the beach. There’s a bar set up at the end, a crowd of guests already standing by it. Mitch doesn’t lead them towards it, instead pulling Auston to the rails to look out at the ocean. They stand in silence for a moment, admiring the view, before a waiter steps up beside them.

  
“Champagne, sirs?” He offers, taking two of the glasses off his tray with one hand. Mitch gladly accepts, dropping five dollars into the little tip cup in the centre of the tray. The waiter smiles at him before walking away.

  
“To love?” Mitch toasts.

  
“To love,” Auston agrees, then tips his glass back, drinks about half of the champagne. Mitch gives him an amused look, and Auston just shrugs, makes a lame excuse about the glasses being small since he obviously can’t tell Mitch he actually needs some liquid courage without Mitch asking why.

  
They mingle outside while the final preparations for the reception are being made inside, finishing two more glasses of champagne each, Mitch running down to the beach with his shoes and socks off, pants rolled up to his ankles to splash around in the ocean. He looks so carefree and stunning, to Auston, the early afternoon sun accentuating the summer freckles he’s accumulated, the sun-bleached gold strands in his dark hair. Auston doesn’t follow him into the water, instead watching from the shore, knows he’s probably got a hopelessly fond expression on his face as Mitch tries to goad him into joining him in the water.

  
Mitch finally steps up onto the sand when one of the hotel staff comes outside to collect all the guests, running up to the grass to dry his feet off and complaining vehemently about how his sandy toes feel in his dress shoes after he’s put them back on. Auston just laughs at him, and Mitch shoves him, but is laughing just at bright.

  
Their name tags are next to each other at the same table inside, set up with Xavier and Jones and their wives. The décor is tasteful, turquoise and green and white arrangements at the centre of the table, the placings clean and simple. There’s wine bottles already out on the tables, sitting in buckets, and Mitch helps himself to a bottle of Chardonnay, pouring some into his own glass, and then Auston’s, before putting it back into the centre. Jones shoots an amused, pointed look at Auston across the table, and Auston just raises an eyebrow back, challenging.

  
“So, any big plans this off-season?” Nora, Xavier’s wife, asks. She’s looking at Auston expectantly, glancing pointedly at Mitch as she says it. Auston swallows, figuring out what she’s implying, and holds his breath.

  
Mitch just grins, good naturedly. “Uh, mostly watching game tape, to be honest,” he says, completely oblivious to Nora’s pointed looks.

  
“Nothing…bigger than that?” She hedges, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head towards Auston.

  
“Not that I can think of,” Mitch responds, and Nora looks like she’s about to say something else, but then the emcee gets up on the stage, announces into the mic that the bride and groom are about to enter the dining room.

  
The French doors leading in from the veranda swing open, some poppy song playing as Brendan and Jillian walk through, clasped hands raised between them, waving to everyone in the room. The dining room erupts into cheers, some guests even standing to clap for them. Mitch puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly, and Auston smiles at him, dopey. Mitch waggles his tongue at him in response, still juvenile even with the beginnings of salt and pepper hair and crinkles around his eyes.

Auston isn’t sure if he could be any more in love if he tried.

Brendan and Jillian eventually take their seats at the head table, saying a quick thank you before announcing that it’s time for speeches. Jillian hands the mic off to an older woman Auston assumes is her mom, and the sappy speech she gives about watching Jillian grow up into the woman she is today only confirms it.

Brendan’s father Auston has met before, and his speech is so emotional and heartfelt Auston feels himself tear up. Brendan’s brother makes a joke about not wanting to follow that, afterwards, and it helps lighten the mood as everyone else finishes saying their piece.

The mic finally makes its way back to Jillian, and Auston is so thankful when she announces that dinner is ready to be served, because his stomach rumbles right as she finishes and the waiters burst through the doors leading to the kitchen.

“Jesus, did you not eat lunch?” Mitch asks, incredulous. Auston had no idea his stomach had been that loud.

“You can’t eat lunch before things like this, gotta get your money’s worth,” Auston says, and Mitch just nods, doesn’t even chirp him.

Dinner is absolutely delicious, and it seems like Mitch would agree, with the way he moans obnoxiously around the first bite of his pasta, and then doesn’t say a single word until he finishes his course. He flags the waiter over for seconds, who politely informs Mitch there is only one plate per guest, but he may begin on the dessert table. Mitch whips around when the waiter motions behind them, and Auston giggles, because apparently, a sweet tooth only gets worse with age.

“Aus!” Mitch exclaims, after returning with a plate piled high with pastries and cakes. “They have cupcakes with maple leaves on them!”

He’s so excited, and Auston missed this, missed Mitch’s unabashed exuberance over seemingly small things, missed how perpetually happy Mitch is, missed how happy Mitch makes him.

Auston’s about to stand up to grab himself some dessert when Mitch places the plate between the two of them, and Auston realizes there’s two of everything, because of course Mitch thought to grab dessert for Auston as well. Of course they can spend a year apart and still act like co-dependent morons the minute they’re together.

“Thanks,” Auston says, and Mitch just grins behind a massive bite of cupcake.

Jillian and Brendan are doing rounds between the tables, speaking animatedly with guests and family members, the smiles on their faces still present from the ceremony. Auston watches as Jillian laughs with another woman, likely an old friend, and Brendan doesn’t even seem to be paying attention the conversation, instead looking at Jillian with a dopey expression, completely smitten.

Auston’s pretty sure that’s exactly how he spends a majority of his time looking at Mitch.

His thoughts are interrupted by Mitch tapping him excitedly on the shoulder and pointing towards the far end of the reception hall where the DJ is setting up. Auston groans and slumps down in his seat, and Mitch pouts at him in response.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Mitch chides. “Dancing is like, the second best part of weddings!”

“What’s the best part? The food?” Auston teases. He’s being purposefully irritating, he already knows Mitch’s favourite part is the kiss.

Mitch punches Auston in the shoulder and scoffs. “The kiss, you dolt.”

“I guess that part’s okay,” Auston says, just to be annoying.

Mitch just rolls his eyes at him, takes a bite out of a mini Danish on the dessert plate. Auston realizes Mitch has eaten most of it and just smiles, fond, because Mitch hasn’t changed since they were rookies, honestly.

Auston’s still looking at Mitch so he misses Brendan stepping up beside the DJ booth, only turning his focus away after Brendan asks for the guests’ attention.

“First, let me apologize in advance for the horrid dance moves you’re about to witness, and of course I mean from Jillian,” Brendan says into the mic, throwing a teasing smile at Jillian standing on the other end of the dance floor while the guests laugh. She crosses her arms and cocks her hip in response, but she’s smiling so wide it ruins the effect, a little bit.

“Second, will my lovely, gorgeous, stunning wife please join me for our first dance?” Brendan reaches his arm out across the dance floor, palm up, and Jillian acts like she’s thinking about it, but only for a moment, only until the music starts up, then she’s crossing the dance floor, looking elegant and beautiful in her reception dress. Brendan gives the mic back to the DJ and walks to the centre of the dance floor to meet Jillian, pulling her in close and wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand clasped with hers, and begins to sway with the music.

Auston doesn’t recognize the song, might be something Brendan’s sister wrote, since he’d mentioned getting more into that the last time him and Auston had talked, during his final playoff run with the Leafs. It’s nice, though, whatever it is, and seeing the way Jillian and Brendan meld into one another as the song plays, the world around them obviously disappearing, makes Auston’s chest feel light.

The song eventually ends, the DJ starting up a mix of pop songs once the guests’ applause dies down, enticing everyone to the floor. Mitch jumps up from the table, gives Auston a pleading look while motioning towards the dancefloor and only pouts for a moment when Auston smiles and declines.

“It’s more fun being able to watch you flail around,” Auston teases. Mitch gives him the middle finger, but his bright grin betrays it, before dashing out onto the dance floor, joining a circle of kids that are likely Jillian’s cousins.

Auston wasn’t lying, he really does enjoy watching Mitch dance around like an idiot. He’s taught the kid’s the sprinkler and the Nae Nae, which Auston hasn’t seen anyone do in over a decade, but Mitch is laughing, bright and open and beautiful, and the kid’s absolutely love him.

Auston’s heart feels like it’s going to push its way out of his chest when a slow song starts up and Mitch immediately gets down on his knees, dress pants be damned, to slow dance with one of the little girls. It doesn’t really work, he mostly ends up swaying her back and forth while lip syncing obnoxiously, but Auston’s never been more in love in his life.

It’s only when the chorus starts up, Rod Stewart crooning about someone filling his heart with gladness, that Auston pushes his chair out from the table, tells himself “you’ve got this, Matthews,” and walks over to where Mitch is on the dance floor.

He taps the little girl on the shoulder, ducks down to her level to ask if he can borrow Mitch for a minute. Mitch is stunned silent, eyes wide, because Auston rarely ever even joined Mitch out on dancefloors in their twenties, sticking to VIP lounges and bar tables, liking to just watch the crowd. And Mitch. He always liked watching Mitch.

The little girl steps out of Mitch’s arms, moves over to where her friends are swaying to the music. Auston offers his hand down to Mitch, who’s still on his knees on the dancefloor, looking up at Auston like he isn’t sure how to interpret what he’s seeing.

“May I have this dance?” Auston asks before he can chicken out. Mitch glances down at Auston’s offered hand, stares at it for long enough that Auston is just about to take it back, maybe make a joke, before Mitch puts his hand in Auston’s.

Auston hauls him up, and Mitch still looks vaguely like he thinks he might be dreaming when he finally says yes, Auston not letting go of his hand.

“I’m uh, not very good at dancing,” Auston says, bashful. Mitch just rolls his eyes, tugs Auston closer so he can wrap his free hand around Auston’s middle, Auston pausing for a moment before placing his hand gently on Mitch’s shoulder.

Mitch leads, and is definitely better at it than Auston, but only marginally, missing step twice and apologizing, shy and bashful.

The song transitions into another slow one, Auston immediately recognizing the opening notes of Can’t Help Falling in Love, and _okay, at least it’s thematic_ , Auston thinks.

Auston lets go of Mitch’s hand to instead wrap both arms around his neck, pulling them closer together, Mitch’s arms wrapping around Auston’s waist after hesitating for a moment.

“This okay?” Auston whispers, tucking his face into Mitch’s neck.

“More than,” Mitch whispers back. Auston feels Mitch press his face into Auston’s hair, is hyperaware of Mitch’s thumbs drawing aimless circles into the small of his back, of Mitch exhaling long and slow against his skin.

_Now or fucking never, Matthews_ , Auston thinks, then presses a kiss to Mitch’s neck, before moving up to his mouth. Mitch freezes up when their lips meet, and Auston backs out of his arms quickly, turning away mid apology. He’s getting ready to escape when he feels Mitch’s hand grab at his wrist, pulling him back around.

Auston looks down at his feet, feels tears beginning to form as he swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Aus,” Mitch prompts, gentle, and when Auston doesn’t look up Mitch tucks his fingers under his chin, tilting Auston’s face up.

Auston expects to see rejection, maybe even disgust, but instead Mitch is smiling at him, softly. He looks almost hopeful, though that might just be Auston projecting.

“Aus,” Mitch says again, then pulls Auston in close, wraps both arms around Auston’s neck, and kisses him.

Auston melts into it, one hand coming up to cup Mitch’s face, the other resting on his hip. They keep it chaste, because there are kids and grandmas close by, but Auston still slides his hand around to Mitch’s ass and squeezes playfully.

“Finally,” Mitch breathes against Auston’s mouth, and then they’re both smiling too wide to kiss properly, so Auston rubs the side of his nose along Mitch’s, exhales long and slow.  
Auston presses their foreheads together, watches Mitch’s eyes flutter open.

“Only took us a decade or two,” Auston says, farcically. Mitch’s eyes are shining, and when he laughs, it sounds a little wet.

“God, we are so stupid.”

“Maybe,” Auston says. “But better late than never, right?”

“Yeah,” Mitch agrees, smile brighter than Auston’s ever seen. “Do you wanna get out of here?” he asks after a moment, giving Auston a lascivious grin. It’s completely over the top, and Auston knows they won’t be doing anything tonight, both knowing they’re going to pass out the minute they make it back to the hotel room. Auston still makes a show of waggling his eyebrows, letting his hand slide low down Mitch’s back as he leads him out of the reception hall through the door leading to the hotel lobby.

“Shit, we probably should have said goodbye,” Mitch says as they step into the elevator. Auston presses the door-close button, crowding Mitch against the corner after pressing the button for his floor.

“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Auston says, before ducking down to kiss at Mitch’s throat. Mitch whines, and Auston so wishes he didn’t feel exhausted down to his bones, because he’d love to pull more sounds like that from Mitch sooner rather than later.

The elevator doors ding open, and Auston reaches out for Mitch to take his hand before stepping out. He leads Mitch down the corridor, can’t help interrupting their journey by pressing Mitch back against the wall occasionally, kissing him soundly now that they aren’t in a room full of people.

“Auston,” Mitch murmurs as Auston sucks on his earlobe. Auston pulls back, waiting for Mitch to continue. “We have to like, talk.”

“Okay,” Auston says. He pulls away slowly, still holding Mitch’s hand, and leads him the rest of the way to the room. He fumbles getting the keycard out of his wallet, suddenly nervous. They’ve shared hundreds of hotel rooms before, but never like this, never with their feelings for one another out in the open.

He eventually slides the card into the door, holding it open for Mitch before stepping inside after him. Mitch slips his dress shoes off, kicks them to the side and slides his jacket off, folding it over the back of the desk chair before climbing onto the bed. Auston follows after him, settling beside Mitch once he’s hung his suit jacket up in the hall closet.

They’re quiet for a moment, the frenzied energy from out in the hallway subdued. Auston reaches over the bed to hook his pinky with Mitch’s, breathes a sigh of relief when Mitch holds on right back.

“This is, almost definitely too soon for me to be saying,” Auston starts, holding eye contact with Mitch. “But I love you, Marns, feels like I have my whole life.”

“Not too soon,” Mitch says, expression turning fond. “God, definitely not too soon.”

“Yeah?” Auston says, suddenly feeling shy.

“Yeah, Aus, loved you since we were teenagers,” Mitch confesses. He flushes, a little, and averts his gaze, bashful.

Auston leans across the bed, presses a kiss to Mitch’s temple, then his nose, then his mouth. It’s only for a moment, Auston cupping Mitch’s jaw, Mitch laying his hand over Auston’s heart.

“Worth the wait?” Auston asks, lips moving against Mitch’s.

“More than.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> I have about a million AUs planned out for these two, let's see if I'll actually ever get to any of them.
> 
> Someone please talk to me about all the angst that's involved with 20 years (!!!) of pining after the same person. There's a lot of it.


End file.
